Sean Bean
Sean Bean (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Caravaggio'' (1986) [Ranuccio]: Throat slit by Nigel Terry after Sean confesses to murdering Tilda Swinton. *''War Requiem'' (1989) [German Soldier]: Stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet by Nathaniel Parker after the opposing soldiers stumble across each other. There is a subsequent scene of Nathaniel meeting a bandaged Sean, but due to the film's symbolic nature and the absence of dialogue, it's ambiguous whether Sean is still alive and meeting Nathaniel in a military hospital, or whether they're both dead and meeting in the afterlife. *''The Field'' (1990) [Tadgh McCabe]: Falls to his death from a cliff while running away from a stampeding herd of cows. (Thanks to Federica) *''Lorna Doone'' (1990) [Carver Doone]: Drowned in a bog. (Thanks to Federica) *''Patriot Games'' (1992) [Sean Miller]: Impaled through the back when he falls onto an anchor during a fight with Harrison Ford on the deck of a burning boat (his body is later seen when the burning boat crashes and explodes). *''GoldenEye'' (1995) [Alec Trevelyan]: Falls a great distance when Pierce Brosnan drops him from an antenna cradle onto a satellite dish, then is crushed to death when the antenna cradle collapses on him. *''Airborne'' (1998) [Dave Toombs]: Shot by Colm Feore as Sean is talking to Steve Guttenberg. (Thanks to Federica) *''Essex Boys'' (2000) [Jason Locke]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Tom Wilkinson. (Thanks to Katy and ND) *''Don't Say a Word'' (2001) [Patrick Koster]: Buried alive after Michael Douglas dislodges the supports to a freshly-dug grave that Sean had fallen into, causing the grave to collapse in on itself. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) Boromir: Shot three times with arrows by Lawrence Makoare during a battle with the orcs in the woods; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Viggo Mortensen. *''Equilibrium'' (2002) [Partridge]: Shot in the face by Christian Bale while Sean is reading a book. (Thanks to Ernesto) *''Henry VIII'' (2003) [Robert Aske]: Starved or Frozen to death (off-screen) by Ray Winstone's followers. It just shows Sean tied up to a gate shirtless. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Island'' (2005) [Dr. Merrick]: Hanged when he falls from a platform during a struggle with Ewan McGregor and gets a cord tangled around his neck. (Thanks to Arnold, Gary, Neil, and Denis) *''The Hitcher'' (2007) [John Ryder]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by Sophia Bush. (Thanks to Robert, BK, Asdrubale, and ND) *''Outlaw'' (2007) [Bryant]: Shot in the neck and chest by police. (Thanks to ND) *''Far North'' (2007) [Loki]: Presumably freezes to death (off-screen) when he runs naked out into the Arctic tundra in a blind panic after discovering Michelle Yeoh killed Michelle Krusiec and is now wearing her daughter's face as a mask. *''Ca$h'' (2010) [Pyke Kubic / Reese Kubic]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Pyke" is shot in the head during a struggle for a gun between Sean, Chris Hemsworth, and Victoria Profeta in Sean's car. "Reese" survives the movie. *''Black Death'' (2010) [Ulrich]: Dismembered after his limbs are tied to two horses and Tim McInnerny has the horses ride off in different directions. Television Deaths *''Clarissa'' (1991) [Robert Lovelace]: Stabbed to death by Sean Pertwee. (Thanks to Federica) *''Screen One: Tell Me That You Love Me'' (1991) [Gabriel Lewis]: Either commits suicide by stabbing himself or is stabbed by Judith Scott. (Thanks to Federica) *''Scarlett'' (1994) [Lord Richard Fenton]: Stabbed with a knife in Bed. (Thanks to Federica) *''Red Riding: 1974'' (2009) [John Dawson]: Shot to death by Andrew Garfield, after Sean confesses to murdering three young girls. (Thanks to Brian) *''Game of Thrones: Baelor'' (2011) [Eddard "Ned" Stark]: Beheaded by Wilko Johnson on Jack Gleeson's orders. Video Game Deaths *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' (2006) [Martin Septim]: Stabbed and slashed in the chest during a battle with a demon monster, he manages to defeat the monster before dying. Sean Bean at the moment of his death in Game of Thrones-Baelor.png|Sean Bean at the moment of his death in Game of Thrones: Baelor Sean Bean's head in Game of Thrones-Fire and Blood.png|Sean Bean's severed head in Game of Thrones: Fire and Blood Bean, Sean Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bean, Sean Bean, Sean Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by falling